The Lord and Lady of Sin
by Anti-Social Otaku
Summary: He was abandoned and left to die in a ditch. He saved himself and will continue to do so even after he is offered a protector. But now those infuriating Wizards and Witches are back... too bad Harry's not Harry anymore. Wrong boy who lived fic. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still not mine. And wait- yup. It's not mine.**

**Replaced first chapter.  
><strong>

**Read and Review**

* * *

><p>Two bodies twined around each other, lips a scant inch away, teasing in its seduction. One slim wrist was held in a punishing grip, black against white, while green eyes locked with green.<p>

"Yasei! Move your right arm a little higher!"

That broke the mood.

"Sin-chan! Left arm, lower a few inches."

Twin sighs came from the models as they forced themselves into the envisioned position.

"Like this Bosu!" Yasei called. The scraggly manager narrowed his eyes behind tinted glasses.

"No. Yasei, put your leg between Sin-chan's! Sin-chan, straddle his knee!"

Embarrassing, but it made a bewitching picture. As the caption would tell.

_Her heart mourns for him, her beguiling captor. But it was not meant to be, the Rouge and the Princetta, locked in a never ending embrace._

Several flashes and costume changes later, Bosu was finally satisfied... actually, he was more then that. "Kukuku." He laughed creepily. "After this series comes out, there wont be a person in the world who wont know who Lord and Lady Sin are!"

"Bosu-san. Are there any more jobs for us to do after this?"

"I dunno. Let me check." He flew several papers off his desk, looking for the red marked sheets. "Ah! Yes. It seems there is a... commercial request for... c-condoms." A stuttering laugh.

"Or... the Magni Hycho perfume company."

The decision was unanimous.

"Okay. The commercial is to be done... August... 31." Yasei and Tsumi traded looks. "That will be fine Bosu-san." _She _bowed and slipped a hand into Yasei's.

"We will meet at this XXX at 12:00."

"Right on Bosu."

"Let us go Yasei."

"Whatever My Lady commands, Lady Sin."

They both disappeared in a mini hurricane of black sakura petals, reappearing back at their... 'apartment'.

"So is this going to happen _Tsumi_?" Lady Sin glared at him, before throwing identical letters onto the table, silently fuming after reading them.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagoll  
><strong>

There was a second page, not that they wanted to read it.

**Dear Mr. Queen,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,**

****Minerva McGonagoll****

"So it seems we're both invited to this... Hogwarts school." Tsumi gave him a 'no duh' look, throwing the letters onto the table and began banging _her_ head onto the counter.

"Calm down Sin-chan." Yasei muttered, gently cradling _her_ head in his big hands. "I will be there with you the whole time."

A light blush covered _her _cheeks as _she _sighed.

"Thank you Yasei." _She_ whispered, lifting _her_ arms up. "Carry me." A rough chuckle rumbled through his chest as he lifted _her _up with minimal effort.

"Bedroom?" He asked, nibbling on _her _lips until they opened in a gasp. No answer came from _her _though he knew _she _agreed with him.

And with a laugh, they tumbled into bed, the room quickly heating up.

_**Sorry-No-Lemon-Yet-Maybe-In-One-Or-Two-Chapters**_

"Where is it?"

"..."

"I'm not whining."

"You are. And that pout will not help."

"How are you doing that? You're not even looking!"

Tsumi paused, the map hanging uselessly from _her_ fingers as _she_ turned and glared the cause of _her_ annoyance, and said.

"Please stop talking."

Then continued down the street, reading off signs and ignoring the stares the models both received.

"This is it?" Yasei asked dubiously as he took in the run-down Company.

"..." Tsumi sighed quietly and touched _her _friend's arm, gesturing towards the sign.

_Commercial Needs_.

"Well then." Yasei went through the door first, holding it open as Tsumi walked into the building where the waiting area was.

"Hello gorgeous." Yasei purred, sauntering up to the secretary, who blushed at the attention she was receiving.

"Darlin' could you help me? We're looking for a..." His eyes went wide when he realized he couldn't remember the employer's name.

"Nagibokoru." Tsumi whispered helpfully, before stepping back and letting Yasei charm the woman.

"Yes. Mr. Nagibokoru. Have you heard of him?" The woman grew flustered, knowing if the two **(though she was only thinking of one) **were looking for the Boss, they were _very _important.

"Um- no. I mean yes. I mean-" She sighed. "Let me call him up for you." Her hand was already dialing the correct number, shaking her head. "Mr. N. there is a Mister-" Her gaze turned to the taller _man_.

"Sin. Tell him Lord and Lady Sin has arrived." The woman almost dropped the phone, her eyes snapping towards the smaller of the pair. "Ah y-yes! Lord and Lady Sin has arrived Mr. N!"

Even from their position they could here the loudness of the bosses tone.

"WELL THEN! GET THEM IN HERE AT ONCE!"

Tsumi giggled quietly, not loud enough for the woman to hear as she slammed the phone down and got up, making a 'follow me' movement with her hands.

Yasei smirked arrogantly, earning a light slap from his companion.

They were escorted to an elevator that had 12 floors, but the 6th floor button was hidden. The woman opened a small box to the side of the switches and typed in a pin code, after that, the 6th level button appeared in between 5 and 7.

"Cool." Yasei commented. The woman smiled. "Safety precaution."

It was not even a minute before they reached their destination, they stepped out, Tsumi amused when the woman slipped a ripped piece paper into Yasei's rather tight jeans.

Tsumi smiled slightly and gave Yasei a look to which he responded with a low, "Shut up."

"It's down the corridor and to the right." Was the last thing they heard the woman say, before the elevator doors closed.

Yasei led the way towards the only door in the hallway, only to start snickering when he read the sign posted on the door.

_The name's Mr. N. Call me anything else and I will strangle you._

"What a nice man." He commented softly to his companion, earning a soft giggle.

Yasei grinned down at _her _and knocked on the door, shifting his footing when a loud, "Come in!" Emanated from room.

**-Mr. Nagibokoru-**

_Tch. __Another vain couple. The girl looks like the type that would throw a fit if she didn't get her way. The male is probably a tom cat. Going after anything that'll turn tail and give him a smile._

"Yo Mr. N. How you doing?" _Even the way he speaks is like a gangster. _

"..." _And the girl doesn't even dignify me with a response._

"So what's the job description? Hm?"

_No respect._

"What makes you so sure that you'll get the job?" _That should stump them._

The male stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "What do you mean-" _Temper._

The girl laid a gentle hand on _her _partner's arm, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yasei." _So she could talk. She has a good voice for the commercial, though it doesn't mean they'll get it._

'Yasei' scoffed, but sat down in a huff, looking away.

_So he's the one that'll throw a tantrum. The girl's the calm one of this team._

"This is an interview. Answer my questions truthfully and you'll be the first one I call for all the odd jobs I have."

The boy's eyes widened when it finally sunk in the position he was in, while the girl hadn't even blinked.

_Calm bitch_, he thought in approval.

"We can't have people like _you-_" He aimed the last comment at the girl, sure _she _was going to snap at that. "In this kind of business."

But, instead, _her_ green eyes flashed once before showing only a face so neutral that it would have made Switzerland jealous.

"Mr. N." _She _started, voice soft, but carrying weight to them. "If we are here for you to only insult and ridicule us, we can leave. **You **are the one that needed a couple to do this commercial, we didn't **have **to be here."

There was silence.

_That girl has guts. _Then he started laughing, his long beard shaking from the force.

"You got the job, _gaki_." He growled out in amusement, enjoying the surprise the flared in those blank eyes.

Yasei couldn't take it anymore. "Who're you calling a brat? _Ojii-chan_!"

_Brat. _"And who're you calling old man, brat!"

You could almost see the lightning that burned between the two.

The _girl _giggled, making both of the males to turn and look at _her_.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you Mr. N." She said softly in a positively endearing voice. "My name is Tsumi... and this is Yasei."

**-End Mr. N.-**

Mr. N grinned wildly.

"You named yourself Sin, hm? Was it arrogance or just plain coincidence?" Tsumi's eyes glimmered in amusement, as Yasei stood up in anger.

"You calling Tsumi cocky?" He yelled, making Mr. N glare at him.

"No! Only you would use such vulgar words." He growled.

"You don't even know me!"

"I know enough to know you're a conceited, overbearing, ego centric wise guy!"

"Oh, shut up you stupid old, fossilized, senile, decrepit, merry-Andrew!"

"Tch. Who knew you had such an extensive vocabulary!"

"Not you, that's for sure. Would you like an autograph?"

"Please. I know people that are way out of your league."

"Are you calling me-"

**-1 hour later-**

Tsumi was in the corner of the room, head resting on the wall as _she_ snoozed softly. They were still at it.

_She _finally gained their attention as _she _shifted slightly, her black hair cascading around _her _face. "Mo~" She breathed outward, flowers appearing around _her _head.

"Tsumi." Yasei muttered, picking _her _up gently as not to wake _her_.

"You got yourself a good one _gaki_." Mr. N acknowledged.

Yasei scowled at him viciously, kicking the door open. "Of course I do, _ojii-chan_." He sneered. "I wouldn't settle for anything less."

The door closed with a slam, a pencil imbedded in the wood where the boy's head had been.

"Damn. Too slow." He slumped down in his seat, a slight pout on his lips as his secretary buzzed in.

_"Anything new to be added to the schedule Mr. N?"_

He glared at the ceiling. "Ya. November 21, at 12. **XXX**. Bell." **(XXX is the destination)**

_"Okay Mr. N. Putting it in Mr. N."_

"Oh. And before you go. Stop flirting with the clients!" Then he ended the communication on the surprised gasp from his minio- employee.

"They'll go far." He growled and flicked another pencil towards a small dart board about twenty feet from his desk, getting up to see what he hit.

"Hm. It seems the theme for the perfume will be..."

**-The Apartment-**

"Tsumi." Yasei shook her awake, similar green eyes soft.

The _girl _woke with a small yawn, arms stretching as _she_ took in the familiar run down room.

"We're home?" _She_ asked rhetorically, head cocked to the side.

Yasei grinned sweeping _her_ into his lap and lightly nuzzling _her _neck.

"Yeah. Sorry we spent the whole time fighting."

"..." _She _was quiet as _she _tried to fall asleep again, only to growl in annoyance when Yasei shook _her_ awake again.

"Can't go sleep now _Tsumi_. Have to go shopping 'member?" He admonished, kissing _her_ cheek as he carried _her_ to the bedroom.

"You should change." He said softly, dropping _her_ roughly on the bed so _she_'d stay up and going through their closet.

"Why do you wish to go to Hogwarts Yasei?" _She_ inquired quietly, noticing the slight stiffening in his body.

He hesitated a second. "I want to know your parents." He faltered at _her _glare. '**Why**' it seemed to say.

"That came out wrong. I want to know the reason this-" He waved a hand in the air. "Happened. What made you so cold and why they gave you-"

"It's not your-"

"But it is." His voice deepened as he dropped the clothes he picked out on the bed and hooked his finger under _her _chin to make _her _look up.

"**You **are my business. You are my life. You are my everything. I want to know everything about you, but you wont tell me a thing."

_She _looked away, _her _eyes watering up.

"They didn't want me. That's my story. If you want the rest, then I guess you'll get it." Then grabbed the clothes and pushed _her _through to the bathroom.

The door closed with barely a whisper as Yasei hit the bed with a thump. "Damn. I always make things worst, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Time~<strong>

harrymania 1978: I'm guessing that means **more more** since my French is a little rusty. Thanks though, for that.

Kenzieloveify: You're right. It's not Harry Potter. I just put it under Harry Potter because I didn't want anyone to know. (Can you feel the sarcasm through the screen?)

**If you hadn't figured out who Tsumi is yet. You. Are. An. Idiot.**

**Yasei is an OC though.  
><strong>

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Suffering thy name is me.**

**Author's note: Is meant to be serious. Though some of it is a filler. Like this one... slightly anyways.**

* * *

><p><strong>Diagon Alley<strong>

_OoO_

Diagon Alley was as loud as always, children shrieking as they chased after their pets and parents watching from the sidelines in tolerant amusement.

"Oh dear me!" A woman cried out in distress. "They raised the prices of the Campeche Roots again!" Another woman on the side of her giggled.

"Of course they did darlin'! Why- there was a sale just yesterday, only 7 knuts." The first just shook her head and pouted.

"This isn't fair!" She said sulkily, though both women were obviously amused.

"Merlin. Who are they?" A man on the side of them was slack jawed, dropping the bag of coins onto the sidewalk.

"What is it Dennis?" The woman's husband said nothing, silently pointing towards two... rather radiant humans walking elegantly down the streets. The first one was a girl, a tiny on at that.

She was small and petite, a mere 4'7", her hair held together by an elaborate clip. Long, separate strands escaping the hold and curling around her milky neck like ribbons. Her eyes were a smoky green, emphasized by the black mascara that made them pop out. Her lips were a straight line, full even when they were pursed.

The man, on the other hand, was taller, much taller by at least two feet. His hair was dark and tied in a short pony tail, bangs falling charmingly into his face. His eyes were also green, but unlike the girl's, held heat and promise that made more then one girl blush.

"_Tsumi_. Why are we here?" The three bystanders heard the male ask, making them unconsciously blush. His voice was _sin_ and silky.

The girl said nothing, walking gracefully with a dainty hand on her partner's arm.

The man sighed and led her to each shop, gaining more and more fans with every passing second.

**Flourish and Blotts**

_OoO_

"Over there Yasei." The voice was quiet, almost to the point of silence when the man led her to the row of books that held their own.

"_Darkness and How to Repel Them._" He read, chuckling at the title. "Are you sure this is the one _Tsumi_?"

The _girl _shrugged delicately, holding open a black bag. The man smiled and dropped it into the package, not even flinching when the tomb disappeared.

"What's next?" _Tsumi _held a black gloved over _her_ mouth as _she_ coughed, a cute, almost animal sound.

"Madam Malkin's." _She _whispered softly, pointing out the door and across the busy intersection to a quaint little shop.

Yasei rolled his eyes. "Of course."

**Madam Malkin's**

_OoO_

"Oh my deary. Aren't you a pretty one?" The lady said, ushering them inside the store. _Tsumi _smiled prettily, curtsying with the grace of a cat.

Yasei sat down in one of the nearby chairs, stretching and crossing his legs, content to be ignored as he watched the lady measure his charge.

"It's such a shame Hogwart's doesn't have colored uniforms, a dark green and maybe a bright red would go well with your skin color." Madam Malkin continued to ramble, her hands moving expertly.

"First Year, right?" _Tsumi _gave her a blank look, her eyes expressionless as Yasei laughed from the sidelines.

"I am a Fourth Year Madam." _She _said quietly, her voice smoky. The Madam blushed in mortification and bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry my dear. You look just like how my daughter looked when she went into her first year. As a matter of fact, I remember just yesterday..." And the woman was off again, content with her endless babbling.

_Tsumi_ simply suffered in silence, _her _body held taunt in slight tension.

Finally... the woman finished with flourish.

"Here we go! This batch will be sure to last you until Christmas break!" Slim fingers wrapped around the box, a radiant smile lighting up her face.

"Thank you."

Madam Malkin waved _her_ off.

"Just come back now. I have other clothing besides those dreadful Hogwart's uniforms."

Yasei grinned, rolling his shoulders. "Thanks ma'am. Here's your payment."

_6 galleons, 4 sickles and 11 knuts_

"At least it was silk." He commented to the small _girl._

**Ollivander's**

The next shop they went to was a wand shop, small and snug, it stank of ancient and ambivalent magic.

"Ah. Mr. Potter. You have finally come to find your match, your partner..." The creepy voice of Garrick Ollivander came from behind them, sidling up to the back of the counter. "Your wand."

Tsumi glared mutinously at the man, upper lip curling up in disdain. "Just get my wand... _Please_." _She _added scathingly at the sharp look from Yasei.

The treatment he received didn't detour Ollivander in the slightest, in fact, he looked almost orgasmic at the thought of finding _her _a wand.

Out of thin air popped a tape measure, wrapping around Tsumi's bust, waist and hips. A twitch appeared above _her _eyebrow, as Yasei growled.

"You already know _he's_ male, _Ero-ten in_." **(Perverted Shopkeeper) **He snapped, halting the tape measures quest with one hand.

Ollivander just smiled, silver eyes already distant. "Let's start, shall we?" He was on his way to the back rooms, taking down boxes almost absently.

"Here." A wand was shoved in his face, Tsumi's that is, dark red and pulsing with a sort of dark magic.

_Does he think I'm Dark? __She _took it anyways, slim hand wrapping around the hilt. "Give it a wave." The old man encouraged, eyes wide in anticipation.

Yasei couched slightly, amusement clearly pasted on his face. Tsumi rolled _her _eyes and gave a sharp flick, there was a timed delay before a storm opened up above the shop.

The wand was quickly taken away. "No. That wont do, too temperamental... let's see." Another was in _her _face soon enough, small- maybe 9 inches?

This time, _her _flick was a little less enthusiastic, down trodden by the last result. This time, glass shattered in multiple stores that surrounded them, though most of the shop owners just sighed and fixed their windows with a quick, "_Reparo._"

This went on for a while.

Broken wood.

Snow.

Wilted flowers... actually, wilted everything.

Shelves falling apart.

The boxes growing legs and trying to escape.

...

Finally, _she _was given a different wand, bursting with energy and almost jumping out of _her _hand. _She _sighed and gave it a flick, and immediately the room was engulfed in fire, though strangely enough, it wasn't hot to touch.

Ollivander gave a loud, "Wha ha!" Grinning like a loon and putting all the other wands away. "That one, is one of my most prized possessions."

"Holly." His grin turned wider. "Now, usually Holly isn't so rare, many people has wands that are made from Holly, but not the way this one was created.."

A flick of his wand and a large book came floating out of a nearby door. Another flick and it opened, turning to one of the last pages in the tomb.

Pictures flashed, forming a slide show. "Holly." A pretty tree. "It's usually soaked in oil, what type of oil depends on the wand-maker, but most usually it's olive oil. Then it's dried by different types of flames, before the Wand-Maker themselves use their own specialty magic to insert the core."

Ollivander shut the book with a snap. "This wand is special. Cut from a Holly tree that was in its youth, only seven years of age, seven is a magical number as you should know, it was suppose to be made springy and flexible. But no, that hadn't happened."

The fire started to fade, almost like the mist does after a particularly horrible day.

"The tree fought back." His tone was held in reverence. "Refusing to cooperate, that never happened before you see. Holly is usually so docile, letting us cut off a branch with barely a protest. But this one, this one had used all the magic in its little body to block us off, not letting the Wand-Makers cut off even a twig."

He grinned almost maniacally. "Bloody idiots I'm telling you." He chuckled, the sound was creaky as if he didn't do that often enough. "This wood..." He shook his head. "This wood had no magic before it came here and I inserted the core, dragon heart string. Again, not that rare, but the wood, it reacted in such a way I would never imagine..."

He gave Tsumi back _her _wand, the model listening with much intent.

"It created something I'm not even sure what to call it." He shook his head. "But if I were to give it a name, I would call it... ambivalent magic. Thou that's only because of it's talents."

Ollivander paused and looked up to the ceiling in thought. "11 inches made of holly. Dragon Heartstring donated from a willing dragon. Nice and supple. Good for..." His silver eyes flickered to the two of them, almost laughingly. "Illusions and mayhaps Transfiguration, **(They are opposites)** though that depends on the person."

Tsumi took _her _wand, smiling softly when _she _felt the power sing though _her _veins. "Yasei is next." _She_ murmured, taking a liking to the old man for his rather obvious affections for his wands...

Compared to _her_ disastrous turn, Yasei's was relatively tame.

"12 inches made of Poplar wood. Thestral..." Ollivander had paused then, head tilted to the side as he considered the wand with a more 'in depth' view. "Interesting." However, unlike Tsumi, he didn't elaborate on that. "Thestral Hair. Affectionate and flexible. Good for 'Dark' magic, though you should look for the Gray in between."

He then turned and smiled, crooked teeth showing in a large grin. "This was a very informative meeting. And no." He cut the smaller of the two off, a somewhat mischievous gleam in his old eyes. "I wont tell Dumbledore any of this, you have my word."

The smile he received was so charming, it literally took his breath away. "Thank you... Mr. Ollivanders."

"Please. Call me Garrick."

"Of course."

"That'll be 5 galleons, 6 sickles and 4 knuts."

"..."

Yasei rolled his and handed out the appropriate amount of money plus a rather... hefty tip. "I must teach you how to deal with Wizard money." He whispered to Tsumi, who gave him the evil eye.

"By the way Mr. Potter, your parents are in The Leaky Cauldron right now... maybe you should explore a little more before going make, hm?"

Tsumi's back stiffened, _her _breath coming out in a soft, "Poof." _She _sighed silently and shook her head. "Thank you Garrick, I'll be sure to do that. Any recommendations?"

The old man thought for a second, and was grinning the next. "You have no aversions going into Knockturn Alley, I hope?"

Yasei smirked wickedly and wrapped an arm around his companion. "No one will touch us while we're there." Tsumi giggled softly, leaning back against him.

"Good. There's a place there called, 'The Slaughtered Lamb.' Many different types of creatures stay there as people in Diagon Alley are very... prejudice."

Tsumi smiled slightly and nodded, walking out the door alone when Yasei said he wanted to talk to the old man.

"Thanks." He grumbled grudgingly. "That's the first time he's ever smiled so much in one sitting. I don't know what you did-" An almost threatening gleam entered his eyes. "But if you ever betray him, I will hunt you down and burn you with your wands."

Ollivander merely smiled. "Yes, yes. Of course Mr. Queen."

Yasei twitched, but didn't say anything, backing out the door with an irritated scowl.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Damn you.**_

_**NoturHeroNeMore:**_ _What happened with Harry. Creature Inheritance? If he is in drag, the reactions from his so called parents will be priceless. After all these years, they must have found out that Harry is the BWL. I hope that he/she tells them to sod off. Keep it up please._

**No. He just inherited his Mother's looks more then his dad. As in the book he had his Fathers' facial structure and hair to make him look more like James. But this time he has his mother's delicate build, along with the fragile look to top it off. At the same time, he still has James' unruly hair, but since it's been grown out, it's easier to tame. He also has his Mother's eyes. Though if they met, James and Lily probably wouldn't recognize him.**

**And no. It's still Fourth year, so Voldemort hadn't regained his body yet. Harry (Tsumi) will be going to his Fourth Year at Hogwarts... unfortunately. Thanks for your support.**

_**E the time keeper: **PLEASE UPDATE! Is Harry the girl? Harry mpreg?_

**Yes. Harry is the girl. And maybe, not too sure yet.**

_**Harrymania 1978**: J ADORE TON HISTOIRE DE PLUS EN PLUS CONTINUE COMME CA_

**Je vous remercie beaucoup de votre appui continu**!

* * *

><p><strong>Knockturn Alley<strong>

_OoO_

The 'Slaughtered Lamb' was the epitome of a shady club. The atmosphere was dark and smoky as creatures of the night relaxed into their seats, finally able to drinks to their hearts content.

Vampires seduced the innocent, luring them into dark, secluded corners. Their full lips whispering their bewitching secrets to those who are too stupid to be cautious.

Werewolves' blood littered the floor, more joining when a bet was won. For though they were not Vampires, their debt was paid in their life's essence. Their loud wails and screams filled the room, as their bones were broken...though it was loud enough.

Veelas sat in the spotlights, men and women drifting over to admire their glass-like beauty. Delicate, fragile, and impossible to hold tightly without it shattering. Their beauty a thing of power.

Sirens sang with their crooning voices, showing why sailors sank to their deaths, following the enthralling sounds with their ears and hearts. Hearing promises of love, wealth, power and... eternity.

That all came to a screeching halt as Yasei and Tsumi walked through the door.

Just imagine, a handsome butler escorting his beautifully rich ward into a seedy hole in the wall.

Then people were standing, three burly men that smelled distinctly of Werewolves, were glaring at them, or more specifically, Yasei.

"What'cha rouge one like ye' doin' in a place like dis?" The slight slur in his voice said he was well on his way to being truly and utterly smashed.

"Yasei." Tsumi murmured, not liking where this man was going with his statement. Yasei grinned faintly, patting his companion on the head as though _she _were a dog.

"Don't worry Tsumi. No one will hurt you while I'm here." His cavalier attitude made _her _seethe inwardly, though outwardly, _her_ small, pearly teeth started to nibble on _her _bottom lip in worry.

"You have nothing to worry about." Yasei called out to everyone in the bar. "Mr. Ollivander was the one who recommended this place for us to hide in."

The bar patrons exchanged looks, before one woman stepped forward, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing. "I'm Mary, the owner of this bar, and if Mr. O sent you here, then I guess it's fine." She held out one hand, smiling when Yasei shook it without hesitation, then frowning when Tsumi looked at the other helplessly.

"Sorry Miss Mary. Ts-Tsumi is Clairvoyant. She doesn't have her gloves on at the moment." This received shocked looks from most of the people in the club.

Clairvoyance was actually _very _rare, especially for a Witch to come into it before their 17th birthday.

"Don't try to trick us!" A man shouted, shoving his way through the crowd and making a grab for Tsumi's arm, only to be blocked by a feral Yasei.

Startled, but not at all detoured, the man growled loudly, trying to prove his dominance to the other. "This _girl_ ain't no girl." He snarled, waving a clawed hand towards Tsumi.

"He's just one pretty boy. Wonder how good his mouth is." Yasei twitched, teeth sharpening into canines as he tried to control his temper. "I mean, if he's with you, then he must be good in the-" He was cut off when Yasei lunged, hand outstretched and reaching for the others' throat, a beastly growl rumbling out of his chest.

"SHUT UP!" They were rolling on the floor a second later, pained whimpers coming from one of them.

And on the side, as Tsumi folded _her _hands over _her _lap, _she _sent a quick and icy glare towards one of the Idiot Werewolf's friend, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Don't even think about it." _She _snapped, _her _voice making the Sirens on stage glare at _her_ in spite.

The man just grinned goofily, head reaching out to grab _her _arse when twin daggers were imbedded into his feet, blood spurting out from the rather deep wounds.

Again there was a silence.

...

Before the women in the club cheered in respect and appreciation. A Veela, about 5'11, came up to _her _then, smiling brightly and explaining that those two (She pointed to the one Yasei had knocked out) had been harassing the pub for months.

They couldn't tell anyone because the Ministry would be on their asses faster then you could say, 'Fucked like a duck.' And they couldn't have anyone throw them out, because then they'd attack the patrons of the bar... the weaker ones.

"Thank you." She said again, curtsying gracefully before going back to her seat.

After that, the women were obviously warmer to them, going as far as to offer them a seat next to them, while the Sirens were giving Tsumi advice on how to use _her _voice.

"No. You have to add the magic to your voice, not your throat."

Tsumi cocked her head to the side. "What is the difference? Do they not do the same thing?"

The Siren, Hayle, grinned cheekily. "Of course not Mimi." _Her _nickname, of course.

"When you add the magic to your voice, it comes out sweeter. Adding it to your throat usually reinforces defenses against acid and other things that causes your throat harm." He explained, knowing much more about Voice magic then the usual Siren.

Hayle, being male, had to work harder at creating the bewitching songs female Sirens didn't have to think about doing. It came easier to females because it was**_ only_** the women who created the legends of the sea.

Then the Sirens started to die out, so they took to repopulating, producing male off-springs at the same time.

"Try it. When you feel the words leave your lips, add your magic to it. It should work like a wand, conducting and leading your magic to what it should be doing."

Tsumi sighed and closed _her_ eyes. Inside of _her _core, she could feel the lightness of _her _magic, how easy it would be to just let it all go. But instead, _she _breathed in and took a small tendril of it, wrapping it around her throat... metaphysically of course.

Then, _she _spoke. "_**Like this,** __**Hayle****?**_" _Her _voice came out the same, except it seemed to be amplified by a few degrees and became a little more huskier. Hayle laughed and patted _her _on the back.

"Not bad, my little _Fyod__ya_." **(Not telling) **Tsumi paused.

"Fiyo..." _She _tried to sound out the word. "Fiyo... die... ya." Hayle chuckled in amusement, a smile dimpling his face when he received an in inquiring look from Tsumi.

"Not telling." Was all he said, laughing once more.

Yasei came in that exact moment, grinning when he saw his companion pouting, obviously put out by the secrecy. "C'mon Tsumi." He called. "They're gone, we can go now."

Tsumi bit _her _lip, looking from Yasei to Hayle, then to Yasei again.

Hayle smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I'll be here the next time you come."

Tsumi giggled lightly, earning slight blushes from the patrons of the bar, though most of them were use to the enchanting sounds as they were surrounded by Sirens _and _Veelas... not to mention Vampires.

"Good bye Hayle!" _She_ shouted... or shouted as much as _she _could. "Good bye everyone else!" _She _would be sure to get to know them all the next time _she _visited. And yes. There was going to be a next time.

_OoO_

**Finished. Next time, this will definitely be longer. Promise. Maybe 4,ooo? Would you like that? Questions will be answered as truthfully as possible. **

**Next Chapter: Hogwarts, Sorting, and... POTTER'S A GIRL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am surprised that people actually took the time to vote. But because some people did, I am putting the following stories on a temporary Hiatus.**

**-Lord and Lady Sin  
><strong>

**-It gets Better  
><strong>

**-Wings' Soul  
><strong>

**_I am working on the following stories._  
><strong>

**_-Misplaced and Desperate (As it is a joint story with Darker then Midnight)  
><em>**

**_-Names in the Luck (It had the most votes, shocking because it's only a trash story. Meaning its where all my fail attempts go ; ^; Sadness)  
><em>**

**_-Herbivore in a Carnivores' World (Second most votes)  
><em>**

**I know a lot of people liked Lord and Lady Sin. And I will be finishing that one. Just... don't wait for an update. It'll be awhile because I'm working on the aforementioned ones. **

****(This will go down once I post the next Chapter)


End file.
